


Scisaac, of some variety

by lycanship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanship/pseuds/lycanship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After practice one day Scott starts to notice some changes in Isaac. Changes that have Scott questioning just where his attractions lay. What doest this make him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's a work in progress, we'll see how it turns out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scisaac, of some variety

“Stiles, pass the Cheez-its,” Scott said without looking away from the TV.

“Not a chance, dude. I look away for like one second and you’ll kill me. I’m just glad you can’t use your wolfy senses in the game. Because that would definitely be cheating and I’d never play with you again. Well, I would because who else would stay in on a Friday night to play Halo with me? But you’d have to promise to not use your supernatural advantage. Just because you wer--are you fucking kidding me?!” Stiles had accidentally lead his guy straight into Scott’s ambush.

He grabbed the box of cheese-its and threw it at Scott’s face. Scott grabbed the box out of the air and devoured what was left of the Cheez-its.

“I liked you better when you didn’t have any reflexes and were just as clumsy as I am. At least then we were on like the same level. I mean sure you had dragged me down to your nerd depths, but we were there together. Now with all this werewolf stuff you’re captain of the lacrosse team which also makes you popular-”

“Co-captain.” Scott reminded him.

Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes. “You’re missing the point, dude. I miss the guy who was on my level. Just as alone and sexually frustrated as I am.”

“I thought you and Derek were a thing,” Scott said as he launched another grenade in Stiles’ direction. He hoped by getting Stiles on a rant about his unrequited love he could finally have some mental peace and quiet.

“Ugh, I wish. Do you know how hard it is to get that wolf to notice me? I’ve tried everything, and you’d think after I saved his life a couple hundred times he’d stop staring at me with that stupid look on his face, you know the one with his eyes all wide and his mouth partially open, when I talk to him. But no… Mr. Sourwolf still treats me like he barely knows me…”

Scott smiled to himself as Stiles proceeded to go off on a rant about the importance of using your words to express yourself and how slamming people into walls was not an appropriate way to show your affection. He had learned a long time ago to tune Stiles out. It’s not that he didn’t care what Stiles had to say, it was more that after listening to him for too long Scott’s brain started to hurt. Stiles really needed to talk more than he needed Scott to listen.

Besides Scott had a lot on his mind anyway. He was still processing what had happened earlier that day.

EARLIER

Practice had been a bitch. Greenberg had pissed off Finstock so much that the coach made everyone run suicides until someone threw up. As everyone trudged back to the locker room, Isaac made his way toward Scott and Stiles.

“Hey, Isaac” Stiles said wearily, barely looking up at the taller boy. Scott nodded in Isaac’s general direction. Isaac gave them a half-smile as he fell into pace with them. 

After the whole kanima incident they had started to become some what friends. Isaac had started to volunteer at the animal clinic where Scott worked after Scott had shown him that being a wolf was about more than just the physical benefits. Being able to help the animals feel even a little less pain made his transformation worth it. It felt so good to help something else when he had been so helpless for so long.

With all of the extra time Isaac had been spending with Scott, he began to notice the little things he would do. Scott started to bring four sandwiches to work instead of the usual two, he relinquished his control of the music letting Isaac play Spice Girls while they cleaned, and he’d clean the litter out of the cats’ trays when Isaac was having a bad day. All these little things started to add up and Isaac started paying attention to Scott in ways that he hadn’t before.

Isaac’s heart started skipping beats every time Scott looked up through his eyelashes and smiled at him. Luckily for Isaac, Scott was denser than a bag of flour. Every time he heard Isaac’s heart skip he would cock his head to the side and then just shrug it off. That dumb puppy was making him fall hard and fast.

As they came to the locker room, the team started peeling off their pads. Groans of relief filled the room. Scott made his way to his locker and plopped down on the bench. Stiles dropped down next to Scott and started rubbing his neck, exhaustion seeping out of his pores. They sat together in silence for a moment before starting their routine. 

Scott was pulling up his underwear when he felt someone staring at him. He turned around to see Isaac quickly avert his eyes. Scott heard his heart skip a beat and started to make some connections. He had heard that rhythm before. It was the same rhythm Allison’s heart would get when she looked at him. Scott took a deep breath trying to confirm his suspicions, but the overwhelming scent of sweat and general teenage arousal from his teammates made it impossible. 

Why would it matter anyway, if Isaac was crushing on him? Scott liked girls, well Allison. She was his only experience sexually, not including the few times him and Stiles had fooled around when they were younger. That was just experimentation. It didn’t really count. Scott looked over at Isaac, who had barely made any progress in getting ready. 

Isaac was hunched over on the bench, shirtless, lost in his own mind. Scott let his eyes wander Isaac’s body. He hadn’t noticed before but Isaac was almost Grecian in his beauty. His body looked like it had been carved from marble. Every muscle perfectly sculpted, covered perfectly by flawless skin. His cheekbones could cut diamonds. His lips looked as if they could heal any wound.

Stiles slammed his locker shut, bringing Scott back to reality. He quickly changed and got ready to head out, pushing any thoughts of Isaac to the back burner. Those thoughts were confusing. They made him question who he was, and Scott wasn’t ready for that inner monologue.

BACK TO PRESENT

“You know what I mean?” Stiles asks.

“Mhmm,” Scott says nodding.

“You didn’t hear a word I said did you?” Scott shakes his head. “Un-fucking-believable. I give you a full explanation of how the brain responds to subtle signals in body language and I get nothing out of you. You are the absolute worst.”

“Sorry, bro. My head was just somewhere else.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “could we just get back to the game?”

“Yeah, sure. Sorry.” Scott unpaused the game and they got back to killing each other.

After a few more rounds of Stiles getting his ass kicked, Scott finally mustered up the courage to ask Stiles about what was on his mind.

“Hey Stiles, what made you know you were into Derek? Like, when exactly did you know?”

“Well I kind of was interested from when we first saw him in the woods. But what really put the nail in the coffin, was being slammed into my door. That was an awkward boner I couldn’t really explain.” Stiles smiled at that memory, getting lost in his head long enough for Scott to sneak up behind him and kill him. “Not fair, bro! You can’t distract me with Derek, that just isn’t cool. Why do you want to know about my feelings for Derek anyway?”

“Just making conversation, dude. You’re always complaining I never listen.”

“Hmm, whatever, bro.” Stiles threw the controller in frustration after being killed for the thousandth time. “It’s getting late, I better head home. I don’t want another APB put out for me.”

“Night, dude.” Scott shut off the Xbox as Stiles left. He got up and got ready for bed with only one thought on his mind: Isaac.


End file.
